Rain
by KyrstalKate
Summary: A serial killer known as the Dressmaker is terrorizing Washington D.C. When Quinn is taken, what will Olivia, Huck, Charlie and Jake do to get her back? Strong T
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A serial killer known as The Dressmaker is terrorizing Washington D.C. When Quinn is taken, what extremes will Olivia, Charlie, Huck and Jake go to to get her back?**

 **Rating: Strong T. Contains mentions of rape, torture, abuse, and sexy times. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Couplings: Olitz, Leo/Abby, Charliquinn**

 **Remember to** **review** , **I love that crap! I'll see you at the end of the chapter.**

 **Enjoy the show!**

 _ **Rain, Chapter I**_

 _"And tonight's top story is that of Amelia Georgio, who was discovered last night. It appears she is the fourth victim of the Dressmaker in two weeks. The FBI has released a statement on the progression of the investigation, warning young, brunette white women between the ages of 20 and 40 to be aware of their surrondings, particularly at night..."_

Quinn Perkins walked out into the parking garage, looking for her SUV. Her bouncy brown curls fell around her face as she stared at her phone, considering ordering food for the night. She briefly thought about Gettysburger, or that First Lady pizza place. Pizza sounded really good, actually. She approached her car, digging through her purse to get her keys.

 _"Police are begging citizens to report any suspicious looking vehicles and or persons in their neighborhoods. There is a tipline, the number to which is appearing on the screen as I'm talking,"_

She paused, listening intently. She thought she had heard something. Her hand slowly made it's way toward the gun she wasn't supposed to have. If it was Charlie or Huck, then she was fine, but with the crazy murderer out there, she couldn't be too careful.

 _"As a person who's lost someone to this murder, I'm begging you: call the tipline, and ladies, stay safe,"_

She didn't hear him come up behind her, she only felt the piercing of his needle into the nape of her neck. She collapsed, and he caught her in his arms, carrying his latest doll.

 _ **Rain**_

Olivia sat on her brand new white couch, watching TV and sipping wine, all while eyeing her cell phone. She wondered if she could call him, just briefly. To talk to him, to hear his voice...

 _I went to war for you._

For some reason, that was the line from their argument that really stuck with her. He went to war for her. She closed her eyes and sighed, sipping the wine.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

Olivia stood, swallowing hard. Kidnappers didn't ring the bell, she told herself as she approached the door. She looked out, but there was nothing. She hesitantly undid the locks, opening the door and looking from side to side. Nothing. She looked down to see an envelope lying on her doormat. She picked it up, locking the door back up and making her way back to the couch.

 _Olivia Pope,_ it read in calligraphy. She opened it carefully, pulling out a folded up sheet of stationary. She unfolded it, and began to read.

 _Miss Pope,_

 _It has come to my attention who you are, and I must say I'm impressed. That's why I've written this, actually. I provide every one of my clients this opprunity, of course, but I have hope for you. You will move mountains, and you will move them because she needs you._

 _To avoid muddling the matter, I have taken Quinn Perkins. She will live for three days, and on the fourth she'll die. In the meantime, I'll sew her the dress she'll wear when they will find her. Assuming, of course, that you want her alive, follow my instructions to the letter. You won't get her back unharmed, but you will get her back._

 _First, go to her apartment. There's something waiting for you, and your journey will begin there. I'm eager for your choices, Ms. Pope._

 _Respectfully,_

 _The Dressmaker_

Olivia scanned the letter several times, before setting it in her lap.

 _He has Quinn,_ Olivia thought to herself. _The Dressmaker...he has Quinn._

 _ **Rain**_

The Dressmaker stood over her, stroking her unconscious face. She was so beautiful...she was by far his favorite. Part of him wanted to hold on to her, to have her forever, but he knew that couldn't happen. She would die at his hands, or she would suffer for the rest of her life. Either way, he was happy.

The Dressmaker turned back to his sewing machine. It was time to start another dress.

 **A/N: And so it begins. I'm really excited to write this! Disclaimer: I suck at updating. I'm literally the worst. I apologize for that, but bear with me. Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Love Always,**

 **Kate**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Guess who doesn't own Scandal? Spoilers: it's me.**

 **Warning: Contains mention of rape, torture, abuse, and sexy times. Reader discretion is advised. Please be aware that this may serve as a trigger.**

 **Reviews are so appreciated, and I'll see you at the end of the chapter!**

 _ **Rain, Chapter II**_

Quinn awoke to the sound of dripping. It was constant, and rhythmic in a way. _Drip...drip...drip..._

She tried to sit up, to see her surroudings, but she couldn't. She tilted her head up to see three leather straps across her chest, preventing her from moving. She looked a little farther to see her ankles where strapped to the strange surface she laid on as well. She briefly moved her wrists to find they were bound as well.

Sighing, Quinn began to think of more options. She turned her head to the side, taking in her surroundings.

She was in a small room with maroon walls and white tiled floors. She tried very hard not to notice that most of the tiles were stained a conspicuous red-brown. Across from her was a long mirror, and she could clearly see herself. She studied herself slowly. Her hair was matted, and her skin was very pale. As her eyes made her way down, they widened in realization. She was naked.

She closed her eyes as she tried to put the pieces together in her brain.

 _Think, Quinn, think...okay, what am I strapped to? Is there anything else in this room that I can use to tell where I am?_

Quinn forced her eyes back open, bringing her attention to the table. The tabletop was wood that had been stained black. It rested on top of two black iron legs that had a bar connecting in the middle. On the bottom, there was a paddle that reminded her of a sewing table.

 _Okay, okay, I'm on a sewing table...that helps. Now, what else is in the room._

Quinn began surveying the room once more, this time, going slower. In the corner there was a dress form, along with a small table beside it. On the table was a pair of black shoes, as well as a sewing basket.

 _Holy shit. The Dressmaker has me._

Just as Quinn thought that, a door opened. She panicked.

 _It must be behind me._

Footsteps followed the sound of the door closing until the stopped just behind her.

"Hello, Quinn," came a chilling, cold voice from behind her. He stepped into view, sitting on the table beside her.

He was tall, with platinum blonde hair and chilling green eyes. He was fairly tan, and very good looking. The way he looked at her...Quinn closed her eyes, thankful that her legs were strapped together.

"You are by far my prettiest doll," he said, reaching out a finger to stroke her face. She flinched away, not meeting his gaze. "Fine. We can get to the fun part,"

A frightening smile spread across his face as he moved to the end of the table. He undid her ankle straps, and she kicked up at his face. Blood began to discolor his perfect skin. His grin turned into a rage-filled scowl as he forcefully grabbed her ankles and duct taped them to the sides of the table, leaving her legs wide open.

"This will hurt,"

 _ **Rain**_

Olivia coolly walked out of the elevator of Quinn's building, unlocking her apartment and stepping in.

Her apartment was clean, but not very personable. The only thing she noticed of Quinn's that was lying around was a red leather jacket handing off of the back of a kitchen chair. She looked through the apartment, noting there was a man's shirt on the bathroom floor-probably Charlie's-but she couldn't find anything that might contain instructions.

Then her gaze was drawn back to Quinn's kitchen table. On it, there was Quinn's dark brown bag.

 _Did Quinn make it all the way home before he grabbed her? She had this bag at work today._

Olivia approached the bag slowly, feeling a sense of dread in her stomach. She took a seat at the table and began to unload the contents of Quinn's bag at the coffee table. There was a gun, ammo, a tube of lip balm, her wallet, a black iPhone, and an envelope.

Olivia inspected the phone first. Quinn didn't carry an iPhone, she found them too breakable. She pressed the home button. Full power, but it was locked. The background was a picture of Quinn, but it was odd.

 _The angle's wrong. There's no way Quinn took this herself._

She looked to the envelope. It was addressed to Olivia Pope. She closed her eyes as she slowly began to open the envelope.

 _Miss Pope,_

 _I'm pleased but I can't say I'm surprised. I knew that you'd do anything to save her, and considering she's so useful. And pretty. I like her, and I like her hair._

 _But, of course, you don't care about that, or at least, I'll be surprised if you do. You want to know how to get her back. The rules to this game are very simple. Every day you'll get a task, and a certain amount of time to do this task. These tasks will prove to me that she's worthy of life and love, and if you don't complete every one, she will die. Simple as that._

 _The iPhone you're so confused about is how I'll contact you. The password is 5427. I'm in the phone as the tailor, make sure you answer my calls and texts. I get very annoyed when people don't respond to me. The gun is for your protection. Know that if you tell the police, she will die. Don't worry, they already know she's missing. I told them myself. Now, take the gun and the phone and get rest. You'll need it._

 _Respectfully,_

 _The Dressmaker._

Olivia put down the letter and closed her eyes. Why was this sicko doing this?

 ** _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_**

Olivia jumped, looking toward the door. She loaded the gun and approached the door, looking out the peephole.

 _Oh God, no._

Olivia slowly opened the door.

"Hello, Charlie," she greeted, forcing a smile.

"Where's Quinn?" he demanded, a worried look in his eyes.

"She's just inside, we're having a girl's night," Olivia lied.

"No, she isn't," Charlie replied, angry. "Tonight is Friday night. Friday is the night we get drunk and have amazing sex. She doesn't schedule over it. Now, she hasn't answered my calls, and now she's not at her apartment, and her boss is lying to me. Where is Quinn?"

"I think you should come inside,"

 **A/N: I'm sorry that beginning part is so terrible, it felt horrible to write it, but I wanted to keep the story how I see it in my mind. I'm sure I don't make sense, I apologize. Make sure to review if you've got feelings about this story, and I'll just see you real soon!**

 **Love always,  
Kate**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Mentions of torture and rape. Keep in mind that this may serve as a trigger.**

 **Disclaimer: New year, new agony of not owning Scandal!**

 **I'll see you at the end of the chapter!**

 _ **Rain, Chapter III**_

Quinn lay on the table, the taste of blood heavy in her mouth. She closed her eyes as the door closed. She waited for the tears, but they never came. She didn't want to think about that monster, but she couldn't think about anything else.

The rape itself wasn't what was hurting her.

If she hadn't had teeth pulled and tortured people, she doubted she would be upset as she was right then.

What was upsetting her was the fact that she had gone through so much, and yet, this rape was the worst thing that had happened to her. A complete stranger had ruined her.

She wondered how long she had been on the table. She wondered if her muscles would atrophy. She wondered if she'd ever stop bleeding.

Her eyes opened, staring at the grey cement ceiling.

 _Cement...I'm probably in a basement of some sort._

She began noting the exact color of everything she could see. And for a second, she stopped thinking about the Dressmaker.

 ** _Rain_**

Olivia hadn't slept that night, and neither had Charlie. The two of them had just sat at Quinn's kitchen counter, rereading the letters and going through the iPhone.

"What if he hurts her?" Olivia said at one point.

"I think he's going to hurt her no matter what," Charlie had responded, grinding his teeth.

And Olivia hadn't replied beyond that. So they sat in woeful silence, until the sun shone in through Quinn's maroon blinds.

Charlie stood, making coffee with a generic French press. He handed a black ceramic cup to Olivia, keeping a bright pink one for himself. Olivia cocked an eyebrow at his color choice.

"Quinn's favorite," he mumbled. "It feels weird to have Saturday morning coffee without it,"

"You love her," Olivia stated after a painful moment of silence.

For a moment, Charlie didn't answer. Instead, the mercenary sipped his coffee from his lover's pink cup. He closed his eyes for a second, before looking right at Olivia.

"I can't live without her," he took a deep breath. "I can't function without her. She is my world. I don't need anyone else, but I need her,"

"We'll find her," Olivia promised. "I need her, too,"

And the odd couple finished their coffee in silence, enjoying what was the weekend's final calm moment. Just as Olivia took the last sip, the iPhone began to buzz on the coffee table.

 **A/N: What can I say? I'm a sucker for cliffhangers. So, my New Years Resolution is to post more frequently, but as previously stated, I suck. I hope you're enjoying this sick, twisted shit, because it makes me sad to write it.**

 **Love always,**

 **Kate**


End file.
